In The End SEQUEL TO SOMETHING INSIDE
by ThInk-TwIcE
Summary: Sam left for her Aunt's four years ago. Now Sam is leaving her beloved horse and stable. Determined to go back with her Aunt, Sam refuses to connect with anyone. But when fate changes, Sam will have to make a decision to connect what she broke.
1. It starts with

Sam rubbed the chestnut thoroughbred's muzzle. His white nose sparkled compared to her dirt sleeve, but he didn't seem to care as he relaxed and closed his honey colored eyes. Slowly moving her hand down his neck to his withers, until she felt his felt stable blanket, she petted his soft, perfectly groomed neck.

"I'm gonna miss you Star." She whispered to the young horse. She locked her hands on his dark, worn leather halter and stroked the brass plate of the side that brightly claimed, "Starlight Glem."

Any other horse would have jerked their head on the pressure of someone hanging on their halters, but Star stood their patiently and sighed, taking a deep breath into his lungs.

"What do you say?" Sam smiled softly. "You and me, taking off right now. Then I won't have to go away." Stars ears pricked and a devilish gleam struck his usually gentle eyes. Sam giggled. Sighing again, she closed her eyes.

"I hate my dad so much." She gritted her teeth. "He made me leave in the first place, why does he want me now? Its so unfair!" Star blew through his nose.

"I don't know either." She chuckled. "Well if I didn't get hurt that time, I won't have met you, so it wasn't a total lose!" She stared at the gelding's mane and picked out shavings.

"Rolling again silly boy?" Sam scolded playfully. "I just gave you a bath!" With that remark, Star stomped his hoof. He neighed loudly and suddenly gave interest at the entrance of the barn. Sam grinned her teeth.

"Right now?" She whimpered. Her heart dropped and she felt her hands go cold. She was so ready to leave when she first left home, but now she wish she could stop time and never go back.

"I'm sorry Sam." A high shrill voice came from behind. Sam turned to see the blond haired women. She had an extremely small figure that most would consider fragile, but when she was riding she looked so strong.

"Beth, please can you call my dad, tell him you need me here for state!" Sam begged. If she could get on her knees she would, but just in case, she didn't want to let go of Star.

"I tried, believe me I tried, but you're dad said he rather you be at home then at state this year." Beth swallowed. Sam would have been a big help to the riding school that year. "You're aunt is here to take you to the airport."

Sam swallowed hard too. She ran up to Beth and gave her a huge hug. "I'll email." She promised. "Thank you for teaching me so much, take care of Star please."

Beth gave Sam a tight squeeze. "Don't worry 'bout Star, I'll send you pictures and videos." She promised. Then both our heads turned to the barn door where the exit was. Sam turned to Star and looked at Beth. Beth smiled understandingly and walked away.

Sam grabbed the stall bolt and let herself in. "Bye Star." She choked as she encircled his neck in a bear hug. She felt his warm breath as he nuzzled her back, confused by the motion, but accepting it.

Then Sam turned and shut the stall. She took off sprinting for the door. Warm tears covered every inch of her face, but she didn't wipe them off. She hurried into the car and waved a goodbye at Beth.

Taking a deep breath she faced the road ahead of her. She was more then willing to jump out of the car at the high speeds to get back to the barn, but her aunt eyed her nervously like she knew what Sam was planning. Sam sighed. If it was a fight her dad wanted, she would be ready. In the end, she was coming back to live with her Aunt, no matter what.


	2. Welcome BACK?

**I do not own Phantom Stallion, I haven't updated because i've had track and state but im done. Also read below... very important..**

**

* * *

**

Sam kept her head down as she trudged into the kitchen. She grabbed a plain bagel and sat alone in the far corner. Gram eyed her and opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but quickly shut it and continued to rinse a plate that she was washing. Silently, Sam opened the front door and walked outside. She had gotten home so late last night that she didn't really feel like doing anything this morning, but there was no way she was going to be stuck indoors.

"Where are you going?" A deep voice startled her. "Sorry." Wyatt walked in front of her. Sam glared.

"What does it matter to you?" She challenged.

Wyatt's face scowled. "Don't talk to me like that again."

Sam opened her mouth, but closed it tightly and bit her lip. "Jen's." She lied. "See ya later."

"And how are you going to get there?" Wyatt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Walking."

"Good luck with that." He snorted. "Take a horse." Then motioned for her to walk to towards the barn.

Sam resisted, but remembered her small bay horse waiting in the barn. "I think I've out grown Ace." She frowned. "Plus, like I wanna ride western again?"

"Well that's a real shame, cause we just got you a new horse." Wyatt tried to raise her interest level.

"I don't want it." She stuck her hands of her hips.

"Well that's too bad." Wyatt turned towards the barn again. "She's with Ace, nice Paint mare. Her name is Babe." With that he walked to the round pen, where someone was riding a bay gelding. "Oh and Jake trained her, so don't disappoint."

Sam trudged towards the barn and searched for Ace's pen. He seemed so short now, maybe because Star was 16.2 hands, but the mare next to him stood a solid 16 hands about. She had brown spots pained across her body, with a glass eye. She turned to face Sam and nickered. Ace totally ignored her. Of course. Silently, Sam loosened a halter on the fence post and opened the gate. She haltered the mare and led her to the crossties. Quickly she groomed, saddled and mounted loped, towards the bridge.

Instead of going towards Jen's place, she went the opposite direction. Sam didn't really know where she was going, and she didn't really care either. Star settled into a bouncy trot and Sam automatically started to post. Confused, Star let out a small buck, leaving Sam, already leaning slightly forward, with the horn jabbing into her stomach.

Groaning, she leaned back and Star walked. Sam switched to two hands on the reins, uncomfortable with neck reining now and tried to tuck Star's head in. Star grabbed the bit between her teeth and pulled her head forward.

"Star!" Sam said angrily and swatted the rein behind her, hitting the mare's hindquarters.

The paint let out a full out buck, leaving Sam behind and galloped for home. Rubbing her hands and dusting the dirt off her pants, Sam let out a frustrated growl.

"Get back here you stupid horse!" She yelled at the disappearing paint. Sighing loudly she lifted herself up, using the ground and started the walk back to the house. It was a good thing that she didn't get very far, because it was about 100 degrees hotter then it was an hour ago.

Sam heard a distant rumbling behind her. Startled, she looked back to see a blue truck behind her in a swirl of dust. She hadn't seen that truck before, so she walked farther off the road trying to discourage person driving from stopping.

Of course she heard the truck slow down and soon it was next to her. She didn't look at it, but she saw the truck in the corner of her eye. It was old obviously from the 50s look at the rust, so it must have been a local.

"Sam?" A man's voice asked. It sounded so familiar, but Sam didn't answer. Instead she looked forward and continued to walk, faster.

"Hey wait!" The truck sped up. "Sam remember me?"

Sam sighed and looked over. She saw an older figure. Maybe 20 years old. He had chopped black hair and darker skin. Sam's mind clicked and her eyes widen.

"Jake?"

He laughed. "Did you get bucked off again brat?"

* * *

**I am quitting with writing stories. Im not that great and really, don't see much point... so Im gonna finish this story, just because its bugging me, but this story is going to have a quick and short "death". no one major charcter will die.. Unless me story plot changes. So yepp... that all. Look on my profile for more details bout why im quitting. If you ask me in an PM or a review, i won't answer unless you have a question that i haven't answered. Sorry for wasting most of your guys times, and see ya later.. **

**IM ONLY DOING LIKE 6 CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY, then im having a funerall for my fanfic :)**

**Im still going online and reviewing other stories. just won't write my own. Oh and iluv the host, so another reason to read stories!!**

**:)**


End file.
